cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Selenarctos Air Force
This Wiki page contains information about the CNRP nation of Selenarctos. Please do not edit. __TOC__ Aircraft Designation (Classified) Combat aircraft are given an alphanumeric designation consisting of three parts, the Squadron Signifier preceding and separated by a space from the Unique Plane Identifier, followed by a hyphen and the Model Identifier. The Squadron Signifier is a standardized abbreviation to tell which squadron the plane belongs to. This portion of the plane's designation changes each time the plane is assigned to a different squadron. The Unique Plane Identifier is a 5- or 6-digit number assigned to the plane during construction and is never changed or repeated. Finally, the Model Identifier identifies upgrades the plane has received. If the plane has not been upgraded, a Model Identifier may not be present. Example Designation 1: RS308 00120-C1 This plane belongs to the 308th Remote Squadron. It's Unique Plane Identifier is 00120, and it has received the Predator-C1 stealth upgrade. Example Designation 2: SS210 000316 This plane belongs to the 210th Strike Squadron. It's Unique Plane Identifier is 000316, and it has not received any upgrades. Strategic Bomber Designations Strategic Bombers have an additional designator, the Flight Signifier, located between the Squadron Signifier and the Unique Plane Identifier. The Flight Signifier is second standardized abbreviation to display which flight the plane belongs too, and also changes each time the plane is assigned to a different squadron. Additionally, both Strategic Squadrons and Strike Squadrons are abbreviated to SS in the Squadron Signifier but can be differentiated by the presence of absence of a Flight Signifier. Example Designation 3: SS410 SF411 000208 This plane belongs to the 411th flight of the 410th Strategic Squadron. It's Unique Plane Identifier is 000208, and it has not received any upgrades. Combat Planes of the Selenarctan Air Force X-111 Air Superiority Fighter (Classified) '''(Combat plane that takes off from water like the IAR 111.) The X-111 is a 6th generation stealth air superiority fighter designed by the Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium for the Selenarctos Air Force. Massively expensive and twice delayed during development, the X-111 is the only known combat jet to take off and land on the water. This feature, ideal for an island nation such as Selenarctos, allows planes to be based on any coastline and removes the need for a conventional paved runway. Great care was spent during development to ensure the X-111 can take off in all but the most extreme weather conditions. *Crew: 2 *Length: 25m *Wingspan: 13.56m *Stealth?: Yes *Combat Radius: 1,000 km *Max Range: 3,200 km *Max Speed: Mach 2.6 *Service Ceiling: 24,000 m Unit Cost: 400,000,000NSC Produced by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium F22 Air Superiority Fighter (Link) The F22 Air Superiority Fighter is designed for anti-aircraft combat and to escort other planes. The F22 can not launch from a carrier. *Crew: 1 *Length: 18.90 m *Wingspan: 13.56 m *Stealth?: Yes *Thrust: 347,000 N *Fuel Capacity: 8,200 kg (11,900 kg with external tanks) *Combat Radius: 1,000 km *Max Range: 3,200 km *Cruise Speed: Mach 1.5 *Max Speed: Mach 2.0 *Service Ceiling: 20,000 m Unit Cost: 143,000,000NSC Armament: *20mm M61 Cannon with 480 rounds *One of the following missile/bomb setups: Air-to-Air Armament: *6× AIM-120 AMRAAM *2× AIM-9 Sidewinder Air-to-Ground Armament: *2× AIM-120 AMRAAM *2× AIM-9 Sidewinder *2x 450kg JDAM OR *8x 110kg SDB Produced by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium F-1 Quantum Air Superiority Fighter (Link, the following is '''Classified) The F-1 Quantum Air Superiority Fighter was designed as a 6th Generation Medium Weight Multi-Role Fighter by the United Federation of the East and the Athenian Federation. The PRo Selenarctos purchased five squadrons of F-1 Quantums (60 planes) from the UFE under the terms that Selenarctos would keep the planes secret and not reverse engineer them. All five squadrons are based out of airbases within the Cordillera Central in range to cover Manila and Laoag. *Combat Radius: 4,200 nmi radius (using ejectable near conformal fuel tanks) *Supercruise Speed: Mach 2.0 *Max Speed: Mach 2.8 Armament: *1x 25 mm ETC Autocannon *10 next generation tactical air munitions (NGTAM) in internal bays *"Dial an Effect" Directed Energy Weapons Suite *'Picket' Extreme Stealth Drones F-X Strike Fighter The F-X is a 6th generation stealth jet fighter designed to replace the F-35 Strike Fighter. Without a tail, the F-X is fast and highly maneuverable and although it does not offer VTOL capabilities like its predecessor, the F-X is carrier-compatible and features very short take off and landing distances. The F-X was developed in a partnership between Bulldog Armored Vehicles and the Artega Group. Optical and communication equipment for the F-X Strike Fighter was designed by Precision Tactical. *Crew: 1 *Stealth?: 6th Generation Stealth Measures *Combat Radius: 700 nm *Cruise Speed: Mach 1.8 Unit Cost: 200,000,000NSC Produced by: Bulldog and the Artega Group F35 Strike Fighter (Link) The F35 Strike Fighter is designed for carrier launch to engage enemy aircraft when the F22 is not an option, to escort the Predator-C UAV, and to provide fire support to ground forces. *Crew: 1 *Length: 15.7m *Wingspan: 13.1m *Stealth?: Yes *Thrust: 125,000 N *Fuel Capacity: 9,100 kg *Combat Radius: 1,100 km *Max Range: 2,500 km *Cruise Speed: Mach 0.95 *Max Speed: Mach 1.6 Unit Cost: 78,000,000NSC Armament: *25mm GAU-12 Cannon with 180 rounds and one of the following missile/bomb setups: Air-to-Air Armament: *4× AIM-120 AMRAAM Air-to-Ground Armament: *2× AIM-120 AMRAAM *2× 900kg Class JDAMs or JSOWs OR *8x 110 kg SDB Produced by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium Typhoon Fighter (Link) Plans for the Typhoon Fighter were originally acquired from the (now defunct) second incarnation of Las Malvinas Islands as part of a multi-billion dollar weapons trade and economic deal. As part of the deal, the Selenarctan Aerospace Consortium would produce 100 Typhoon Fighters for the Las Malvinas Airforce, 50 in exchange for the design and knowledge necessary to build the planes and 50 at a cost of 80,000,000NSC each. *Crew: 1 *Length: 15.96m *Wingspan: 10.95m *Stealth?: No, low radar cross-section *Thrust: 60,000N x2 *Combat Radius: 1,389 km *Max Range: 3,790 km *Cruise Speed: Mach 1.1-1.5 *Max Speed: Mach 2 Armament: *27mm Mauser BK-27 cannon with 150 rounds *13 hardpoints Air-to-Air Armament: *AIM-9 Sidewinder, AIM-132 ASRAAM, AIM-120 AMRAAM, IRIS-T and/or MBDA Meteor Air-to-Ground Armament: *AGM-65 Maverick, AGM-88 HARM, ALARM, Storm Shadow (AKA Scalp EG), Brimstone, Taurus KEPD 350, and/or AGM Armiger Produced by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium Typhoon-B Following the sale to Las Malvinas, a number of upgrades were added to the Typhoon's electrical and computer systems, applying the advances of Selenarctan technology to improve combat effectiveness. No improvements to the above technical specifications were made, however the interface of the glass cockpit of a Typhoon-B is noticeably faster, the autopilot is more intelligent, and the weapon systems were improved for increased reliability, accuracy, and detection/tracking range. 2O37 Strategic Bomber (Based on the B-2 Bomber and 2037 Bomber) The 2O37 Strategic Bomber, as the name would imply, is designed as a long-range heavy bomber. It is capable of carrying and deploying nuclear weapons as well as the (Classified) Massive Ordnance Penetrator. Additionally, the 2O37 bomber is the first plane to be specifically designed to present a low radar signature both in front to land-based radars and above to satellite-based radars. Plans are underway for an unmanned version of the 2O37 Bomber, but as of this announcement the design in still incomplete. *Crew: 2 *Length: 23.6m *Wingspan: 51.3m *Stealth?: Yes *Thrust: 405,000N *Fuel Capacity: 9,100 kg *Max Range: 12,000 km *Cruise Speed: Mach 1.1 *Max Speed: Mach 1.3 Unit Cost: 700,000,000NSC Produced by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium Armament: *Up to 25,000 kg of bombs and missiles per bay in each of two bays. 2O37U Strategic Bomber The 2O37U is an unmanned variant of the 2O37 bomber. More Information *Crew: 0 (1 remote optional) *Range: 18,000 km Other Aerial Combat Vehicles Scorpion Medium Gunship The Scorpion Medium Gunship is designed as a contemporary to modern helicopters. In service, it fills the gap in capabilities between ground-based units and the Predator-C UAV, providing heavy fire support through a devastating array of missiles and light guns. The Scorpion derives vertical thrust from a pair of turbines located to either side of the aircraft's center of mass. To maximize thrust while keeping the size to a minimum, each turbine contains a pair of counter-rotating triple-bladed fans. As a result, the Scorpion has a slightly slower climb rate, but has a greatly reduced likelihood of entanglement and and can still maintain flight for several kilometers if either turbine is disabled. *Crew: 1 *Length: 12m *Height: 4m *Width: 9m *Max Speed: 350km/hr *Cruise Speed: 300km/hr *Combat Radius: 600km *Max Altitude: 10,000m *Rate of Climb: 600ft/min *Export Cost: 32,000,000NSC Engines: *2x turbines with 2 triple-bladed props each *2x rear-facing pulse jet engines Armament: *6x 10mm Autocannons (fire 10mm armor piercing caseless rounds) *10x Mini-missile Pods *8x Hellfire Missiles Mini-missile Pod Each mini-missile pod carries & launches 19 mini-missiles. To minimize aircraft turnaround time, empty pods are completely detached and replaced with full pods. Empty pods may be reloaded with any model of mini-missile, but only one model of mini-missile per pod. *Mass (empty): 30kg Mini-missile The Mini-missile is a 'fire-and-forget' system designed specifically for the Scorpion gunship and comes in a variety of configurations for maximum effectiveness under any circumstances. *Mass: 8-10kg (varies) *Minimum Range: 50m *Maximum Range: 1,500m *Mini-missile A: Laser-guided, fragmentation or incendiary charge *Mini-missile B: Laser-guided, HE charge *Mini-missile C: Laser-guided, HEAT shaped charge *Mini-missile D: GPS-guided, fragmentation or incendiary charge *Mini-missile E: GPS-guided, HE charge Laser-guided mini-missiles may be targeted by ground troops or by the a laser-marking system embedded in the sensor equipment located on the front of every Scorpion. Aerial Combat Squadrons Home cities do not denotate that the squadron resides inside of said city, but rather that the squadron's home base is in the same region as the city. X-111 Air Superiority Fighter Squadrons (Classified) *160th Interceptor Squadron (Polillo Island*), Complete (OOC: March 16, 2013) *161st Interceptor Squadron (Polillo Island*), Complete (OOC: March 16, 2013) *162nd Interceptor Squadron (Palawan*), Complete (OOC: May 30, 2013) *163rd Interceptor Squadron (Palawan*), Complete (OOC: June 30, 2013) *164th Interceptor Squadron (Palawan*), Complete (OOC: July 30, 2013) *165th Interceptor Squadron (Palawan*), Complete (OOC: August 30, 2013) *166th Interceptor Squadron (Palawan*), Complete (OOC: August 30, 2013) * Indicates a facility camoflagued against aerial surveillance. F22 Air Superiority Fighter Squadrons F-1 Quantum Squadrons (Classified) *191st Interceptor Squadron (Cordillera Central) *192nd Interceptor Squadron (Cordillera Central) *193rd Interceptor Squadron (Cordillera Central) *194th Interceptor Squadron (Cordillera Central) *195th Interceptor Squadron (Cordillera Central) F-X Strike Fighter Squadrons *220th Strike Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 9/12/12) *221st Strike Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 9/27/12) *222nd Strike Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 9/27/12) *223rd Strike Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 10/15/12) *224th Strike Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 10/15/12) *225th Strike Squadron (Launch Loop East), Complete (OOC: 10/30/12) *226th Strike Squadron (Launch Loop East), Complete (OOC: 10/30/12) *227th Strike Squadron (Launch Loop West), Complete (OOC: 11/15/12) *228th Strike Squadron (Launch Loop West), Complete (OOC: 11/15/12) *229th Strike Squadron (Cordillera Central), Complete (OOC: 11/15/12) *230th Strike Squadron (Cordillera Central), Complete (OOC: 11/15/12) *231st Strike Squadron (Cordillera Central), Complete (OOC: 11/30/12) *232nd Strike Squadron (Cordillera Central), Complete (OOC: 11/30/12) *233rd Strike Squadron (Cordillera Central), Complete (OOC: 11/30/12) *233th Strike Squadron (Cordillera Central), Complete (OOC: 11/30/12) *235th Strike Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/15/12) *236th Strike Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/15/12) *237th Strike Squadron (Laoag), Complete (OOC: 12/15/12) *238th Strike Squadron (Davao City), Complete (OOC: 12/30/12) *239th Strike Squadron (Davao City), Complete (OOC: 12/30/12) F35 Strike Fighter Squadrons *201st Strike Squadron (Manila), Complete *202nd Strike Squadron (Manila), Complete *203rd Strike Squadron (Davao City), Complete (OOC: 12/1/09) *204th Strike Squadron (Laoag), Complete (OOC: 12/1/09) *205th Strike Squadron (Laoag), Complete (OOC: 12/1/09) *206th Strike Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/15/09) *207th Strike Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/15/09) *208th Strike Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/15/09) *209th Strike Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/15/09) *210th Strike Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/15/09) *211th Strike Squadron (Dagupan), Complete (OOC: 1/31/10) *212th Strike Squadron (Dagupan), Complete (OOC: 1/31/10) Typhoon Squadrons *213th Fighter Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 7/30/10) *214th Fighter Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 7/30/10) 2O37 Strategic Bomber Squadrons Strategic Bomber Squadrons consist of four planes. Each squadron is further divided into Flights of four bombers. *410st Strategic Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/10/09) **411th Strategic Flight **412th Strategic Flight **413th Strategic Flight *420nd Strategic Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/10/09) **421st Strategic Flight **422nd Strategic Flight **423rd Strategic Flight *430rd Strategic Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/20/09) **431st Strategic Flight **432nd Strategic Flight **433rd Strategic Flight *440th Strategic Squadron (Dagupan), Complete (OOC: 12/20/09) **441st Strategic Flight **442nd Strategic Flight **443rd Strategic Flight *450th Strategic Squadron (Dagupan), Complete (OOC: 12/20/09) **451st Strategic Flight **452nd Strategic Flight **453rd Strategic Flight 2O37U **414st Strategic Flight (Manila) The prototype 2O37U, SF414 001389-U, is the only plane of the 414st Strategic Flight. Predator-C UAV Squadrons *301st Remote Squadron (Manila), Complete *302nd Remote Squadron (Manila), Complete *303rd Remote Squadron (Davao City), Complete *304th Remote Squadron (Davao City), Complete *305th Remote Squadron (Davao City), Complete *307th Remote Squadron (Dinalungan), Complete *307th Remote Squadron (Dinalungan), Complete *308th Remote Squadron (Dinalungan), Complete *308th Remote Squadron (C-01 SS Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/12/09) *309th Remote Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/12/09) *310th Remote Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 12/12/09) Predator-B UAV Squadrons For reference: (individual planes, not squadrons) *3 in Manila *4 in Davao City *3 in Laoag The Predator-Bs were transferred to the Domestic Force with the introduction of the Predator-C and are used primarily for reconnaissance. Scorpion Squadrons *1001st Scorpion Medium Gunship Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 5/16/10) *1002nd Scorpion Medium Gunship Squadron (Manila), Complete (OOC: 5/16/10) *1003rd Scorpion Medium Gunship Squadron (Davao City), Complete (OOC: 5/16/10) *1004th Scorpion Medium Gunship Squadron (Dinalungan), Complete (OOC: 5/16/10) *1005th Scorpion Medium Gunship Squadron (SS-Manila), Complete (OOC: 5/16/10) Non-Combat Planes of the Selenarctan Air Force A400M Tactical Air Transport (Link) The A400M Tactical Air Transport is designed to fill a wide variety of rolls from infantry and vehicle transport to aerial refueling and surveillance. Largely constructed from carbon fiber and other light-weight materials, the A400M can carry 116 infantry/paratroopers plus equipment, 2 XM1203 NLOS Cannons, 1 BXII plus a full compliment of men, 2 Black Knight UTCVs or 2 MTRVs. *Crew: 3 *Length: 45.1m *Wingspan: 42.4m *Stealth?: No *Max Cargo Capacity: 37,000kg *Power: 33,000kW *Fuel Capacity: 50,500kg *Max Range with 20,000kg payload: 6,390km *Max Range with 30,000kg payload: 4,540km *Cruise Speed: Mach 0.66 * Unit Cost: 80,000,000NSC * Armament: None. * Produced by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium A225 Strategic Air Transport (Based on the Antonov An-225) The A225 is the primary strategic transport plane of the Security Division. It's frame and shape is nearly identical to the An-225 transport with the exception that the front opens upward, much like the C-5 Galaxy transport plane.The A225 can carry 1,000 infantry plus equipment, 4 M1A2 Main Battle Tanks, 10 XM1203 NLOS Cannons, 10 BXIIs plus men and equipment, 12 Black Knight UTCVs or 8 fully loaded MTRVs. *Crew: 6 *Length: 84m *Wingspan: 88.4m *Stealth?: No *Max Cargo Capacity: 250,000kg *Thrust: 1,377,000N *Max Range empty: 15,400km *Max Range with 250,000kg payload: 4,000km *Cruise Speed: Mach 0.65 * Unit Cost: 300,000,000NSC * Armament: None. * Produced by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium ASD-38 "Warhawk" (Classified) The ASD-38 requires a crew of 2 and can carry twenty soldiers plus gear deep into enemy territory or across oceans at supersonic speeds. Advanced stealth and electronic defense features incorporated into the ASD-38, originally developed for the 6th generation X-111 Air Superiority Fighter, allow the ASD-38 to fly undetected through hostile airspace and return intact. Special pressure suits developed by the Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium allow paratroopers to exit the ASD-38 at supersonic speeds. Computer-coordinated control surfaces on the suits are coupled with GPS and inertial guidance to achieve unparalleled drop accuracy. *Crew: 2 *Length: 30m *Wingspan: 18m *Stealth?: Yes (6th Gen.) *Max Cargo Capacity: 5,000 kg *Combat Radius: 8,000 km *Combat Radius (external tanks): 14,000 km *Cruise Speed: Mach 3.2 *Service Ceiling: 24,000 m * Unit Cost: 350,000,000NSC * Armament: None. * Number in Service: 12 Select Munitions Descriptions of some of the munitions and payloads used by the Selenarctos Air Force. Surface-to-Air Missiles Aster 15 SAM Anti-Aircraft/Anti-Missile Missile (Link) The Aster 15 Surface-to-Air Missile is a short-range, ship-launched guided missile. It features minimal anti-stealth capabilities, but is cheap, light-weight and can be fired at targets under 1700m away, the lowest engagement range of any ship-based missile used by the Naval Force. *Mass: 310kg *Min Range: 1.7km *Max Range: 30km *Max Speed: Mach 3 *Guidance: Telemetry uplink, terminal active radar homing *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium Used by: *Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigate Aster 30 SAM Anti-Aircraft/Anti-Missile Missile (Link)The Aster 30 Surface-to-Air Missile is a longer-ranged variant of the Aster 15 missile. At almost twice the mass, the Aster 30 has four times the maximum engagement range and a maximum speed of Mach 4.5. *Mass: 510kg *Min Range: 3km *Max Range: 120km *Max Speed: Mach 4.5 *Guidance: Telemetry uplink, terminal active radar homing *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium Used by: *Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigate *Spruance-Class Destroyer (decommissioned) MIM-104F Patriot PAC-3 SAM Anti-Missile/Anti-Aircraft Missile (" Link) All PAC-3 missiles feature PDB-6 software and MSE. They're usually launched from a TEL mounted on an M911, similar to the one pictured. *Max Range: 30 km *Mass: 320 kg (per missile) *Export Cost: 3,000,000 NSC per 4-missile package *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium Used by: *Ground Launch from a TEL only. S-500 SAM Anti-Ballistic Missile/Anti-Aircraft Missile (Link) The S-500 is designed engage to planes and ICBMs at speeds of up to five kilometers per second. It features the ability to simultaneously track and engage up to ten seperate targets. *Range: 600km *Export Cost: Not Approved for Export *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium Used by: *Ground launch from a fixed position or mobile TEL. *Manaul-class Aircraft Carrier *Polo-class Destroyer Air-Launch Missiles AGM-114 Hellfire Missile (Air-to-Surface) *Max Range: 8,000m *Average Unit Cost: 68,000NSC Used by: *Predator-A UAV *Predator-C UAV *Scorpion Medium Gunship Hellfire Missile Variants in Use: *AGM-114L Longbow Hellfire **Primary Use: Armored Units **Warhead: tandem HEAT shaped charge *AGM-114M Hellfire II **Primary Use: Buildings/Light Vehicles **Warhead: Fragmentation or Inciendary *AGM-114N Hellfire II **Primary Use: Urban Targets, Ships **Warhead: Thermobaric Metal-Augmented Charge *AGM-114P Hellfire II **Primary Use: High-Altitude Aircraft **Warhead: tandem HEAT shaped charge Bombs Conventional Bombs construction Inciendary Bombs SAF-77.0: The SAF-77 Mod 0 is a 340kg-class bomb with a mixed fuel-gel incendiary explosive. *Guidance: GPS or unguided *Compatible Aircraft: F-22, F-1, F35, Typhoon, 2O37 Bomber *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium SAF-77.2: The SAF-77 Mod 2 is a 230kg-class bomb with a petrol-filled incendiary explosive. *Guidance: GPS or unguided *Guidance: GPS or unguided *Compatible Aircraft: F-22, F-1, F35, Typhoon, 2O37 Bomber *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium SAF-77.5: The SAF-77 Mod 5 is a 230kg-class bomb with a mixed fuel-gel incendiary explosive. *Guidance: GPS or unguided *Compatible Aircraft: F-22, F-1, F35, Typhoon, 2O37 Bomber *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium SAF-77.6: The SAF-77 Mod 6 is a 450kg-class bomb with a mixed fuel-gel incendiary explosive. *Guidance: GPS or unguided *Compatible Aircraft: F-22, F-1, F35, 2O37 Bomber *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium SAF-80: The SAF-80 Wide Area Dispersal Incendiary Bomb is a 300kg gps-guided bomb with mixed fuel-gel incendiary explosive designed to achieve a wider though less thorough coverage than the SAF-77 Mod 0 Incendiary Bomb. *Guidance: GPS *Compatible Aircraft: F-22, F-1, F35, 2O37 Bomber *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium Massive Ordinance Penetrator (MOP) (link) The MOP is a 13+ ton bunker busting bomb able to penetrate through 60m of 34MPa reinforced concrete or 40m of rock. *Mass: 13,600kg *Warhead: 2400kg HE *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium MOP-C (Classified) The MOP-C is a variant of the MOP designed to breach bunkers with greater reinforcement on top than the MOP is able to breach. Upon impact with the ground, an asymmetrical nosecone causes the MOP-C's trajectory to adopt a curved profile, allowing the MOP-C to enter through the side of a bunker. While airborne, the MOP-C's guidance system ensures the bomb falls correctly and hits with the correct orientation for proper curvature underground. (Note: The curves in the images are exaggerated for illustrative purposes.) Cruise Missiles Selenarctos possess both subsonic and supersonic cruise missiles. Cruise Missile Warheads SAF-109: The SAF-109 is a 450kg mixed fuel-gel incendiary warhead. *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium SAF-109C: The SAF-109C is 450kg-class a multi-target warhead that disperses 4 100kg incendiary explosives at targets within a 2.5km^2 area. *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium Nuclear Bombs (Classified) The Selenarctos Air Force maintains two 5MT nuclear bombs code-named gamma and delta. Gamma was construction at the same time as Beta and Alpha. Delta was constructed at the same time as the Aleph bombs by the nuclear facility in Dinalungan following the detonation of Beta in lunar orbit. *Compatible Deployment Systems: 2O37 Strategic Bomber (Classified) 'The naval possesses two types of intermediate range missiles deployed on the Calasiao class of submarines, the Uri 1 and Uri 3. The Uri 1 carries a single 5 MT warhead with a maximum range of 12,000 kilometers. The Uri 3 carries up to three warheads with yields between 300 kT and 1 MT each in a MIRV configuration with a maximum range of 14,000 kilometers. Historic Uses: *Alpha: 5MT nuclear bomb detonated on the uninhabited lunar surface to demonstrate Selenarctos' nuclear capability '(Unclassified, public knowledge). (link) *Beta: 5MT nuclear bomb detonated inside of the uninhabited Lunar Republic bioweapon research in orbit on the far side of the moon (Classified). (link) *Aleph One: 30MT nuclear bomb detonated inside the ruins of Von Braun on the far side of the moon (Classified). (link) *Aleph Two: 30MT nuclear bomb detonated inside the ruins of an abandoned Lunar Republic city on the far side of the moon (Classified). (link) *Aleph Three: 30MT nuclear bomb detonated inside the ruins of an abandoned Lunar Republic city on the far side of the moon (Classified). (link) *Aleph Four: 30MT nuclear bomb detonated inside the ruins of an abandoned Lunar Republic city on the far side of the moon (Classified). (link) *Unnamed bomb: The Air Force detonated a 100 MT warhead at Earth-Sol Lagrance point 5. (Unclassified, public knowledge). (link) Other '''(Classified) '''The Selenarctos Air Force possesses anti-satellite and LEO-to-GEO missiles. Category:Selenarctos Category:Air Forces